Harry?
by ThatCrazyGinger
Summary: When the Boy-Who-Lived and the Death eater become more than friends it brings up a whirlwind of events! Some kinkier than others! But there is a darker secret, Something that could destroy what the boys have built FOREVER. FINISHED! :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Heyo! I'm writing my very first fanfic which I'm making a Drarry! As my name intends I love this couple and I think their really cute together!

Draco looked out the window and smiled. Today was going to be a good day, he could feel it. It was a fact. He knew because he was in DADA which meant he would see his secret boyfriend, Harry Potter, The boy who lived (on the bottom might I add)

He was the one that jumped me! I got an anonymous owl telling me to meet my biggest crush in the room of requirement. I laughed, crazily, lots. I thought it was another one of Pansy Parkinsons "attempts" at dating me. I had told her many times of my suspicions of me being gay but each time she would launch into why that was bullshit, how I was her only love. So I went to the room of requirement all read to burn off the bitch again but instead of Parkinsons shrill annoying voice I was met with the low husky voice of the one and only Harry Potter being incredibly sexy as always! That night I confirmed I was gay in many, many ways!

A/N

So tell me if you like and I will make this longer with more chapters! It is my first fanfic so please be patient! I promise to make the chapters longer and more DETAILED!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Heyo! So I'm uploading the next chapter all ready! I'm super excited as I have a lot planned for the couple! I pinkie promise this chapter will be longer! If u don't like don't read! x

We had to pretend we were enemies. THAT was the hardest part of the relationship. I was sitting in Lupins' class trying desperately hard not to look at harry's ass whilst ignoring all the things my fellow Slytherin friends were saying about him when I hear Lupin telling Harry to hand out the books. He threw the book down on my desk but I could see in his eyes that he was sorry; I could also see a bit of mischief in my boyfriends eyes. 'What is he planning?' I thought

I opened my book to the page and saw a small piece of paper; I slid it discreetly off the desk and into my pocket promising myself to check it after class. I lasted all of three seconds before asking to go to the toilet; I just knew Harry would be trying desperately not to smirk at this.

I walked into a cubicle and opened the note. It was blank; I stared at it for a minute before remembering our secret code. "Harry Potter is epic" I whisper rolling my eyes at the ridiculous statement. I look down at the piece of paper and see Gold and Green words started to appear on the paper I waited a moment and saw what the words spelled 'Meet me at the room of requirement at lights out and don't be late sexy! Harry x' I laughed quietly and tucked the note away in my pocket promising to put it with the others when I got the chance. I stood up and flushed the toilet and ran back to class smiling all the way.

I crept out of the common room and rushed along the corridors using the marauders map-which Harry gave me-to keep out of trouble. I stood outside the room of requirement and took a minute to compose myself then I opened the huge oak door and slipped inside, I took of my robe so that I was just wearing my shirt and chinos. I turned around to call out for Harry but before I could draw breath a huge, muscled body jumped on me and crammed its lips on to mine, I melted instantly into the kiss and enveloped my lover in a huge hug. "God Harry I've missed you" I whimpered

"Missed you to babe" Harry whispered back

I flipped us over so that I was on top and I straddled him making him whimper. "So tell me Harry, Love what is it you want to do?"

"Don't tease Dray! Please I want-"Harry started but I adjusted my hips and grinded them against his ragingly hard boner making him buckle under me. I pulled off his shirt and he tore off mine then we tore off each others trousers and boxers releasing our boners into the cold air. I straddled him again and aligned my hole with his cock. I pushed down gently and watched as Harry buckled again groaning softly. Harry grabbed my cock and started rubbing it and as we worked up a rhythm we climaxed and rolled off each other panting softly. "I Love you Dray" Harry whispered

"I love you more" I said smiling

A/N

Well there you go! I made this a bit lemony to show how much they love each other but I have a lot planned for the two lovers! More drama coming up! Please leave a review as it helps me to get a bit of an opinion!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Heyo! I couldn't resist this chapter! But I'm not posting another chapter until I get a review! My decision is final!

The next day Pansy was being extra clingy. She was leaning on my arm and putting her head on my shoulder, I could see how angry Harry was, it was too much, I yelled at Pansy shaking her off my arm. She screamed at the sudden movement and fell to the ground, I glared at her at ran off, crying as I sped down the corridors, I heard the Weasel laughing and Granger scolding him. I also her Harry making an excuse to leave the pair, which somehow made me speed up.

I was sitting at the tree next to the lake, when I heard footsteps I looked up to see Harry running towards me, a look of concern spread across his face. He stopped in front of me and slid down the tree sitting next to me, I put my head on his shoulder and he hugged me, I started crying.

A true Malfoy heir should never cry but I couldn't contain it, the only other time I cried was when Father made me get the dark mark imprinted on my arm but when I showed Harry he helped me to see past it, he is always there for me.

"Why did you run off love?" Harry asked rocking me slightly

"I can't pretend that I'm just a sad little boy scared of a girl anymore Harry, It's so hard and I want to... to" I whispered choking on my words

Harry held on to my shoulders and stared me in the eyes "You know I love you, don't you?" He said sternly

"Of course I love you! I would die for you!" I said "I value you more than I value my life..."

"I love you too Dray! And if our love is that strong then who says we shouldn't come out to the world?"

"Well the whole Light and Dark worlds are completely against it and if we come out we will both be hunted down and brutally murdered..." I laughed

"Well at least I would die with the **man** I want to spend the rest of my life with" Harry said

I stared at him for a few moments and considered what he just said then I leaned in and kissed him, it was a sweat slow kiss that lasted only a few moments but it was full of emotions, love being the strongest.

There and then we made a decision, that soon we would come out to the world, _soon _but not now, now we could keep ignorance bliss.

A/N

So what do you think? I will start to include Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Theo and more of Pansy!

I need a review to continue people! 1 review and I will continue!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

So if you are reading this then I got my review! Thanks! So in this there are a few epic surprises!

I walked down the steps and met Harry at the statue outside the great hall, I was shaking but when I saw Harry all my nerves left and the butterflies in my stomach (as muggles say) all left.

"You ready Dray?" Harry asked smiling at me

"Of course... I love you Harry."

We walked in hand in to the Great Hall hand in hand and everyone went silent, after 2 brain numbing minutes the Hall erupted into whispers, we kept on walking right up to where Ron and Hermione were sitting.

"Hey Harry, Hey Draco!" Hermione said smiling as if nothing was wrong, she turned to Ron and shook her head

"Jesus Ronald! Close your mouth before you swallow a bowtruckle!"

Ron closed his mouth and nodded to Draco mumbling something that sounded like 'Malfoy'.

I saw how awkward Harry was so I decided to step in.

"Soooo... Quidditch..." I said trying hard to find a valid subject that would get the weas- Ron talking to Harry. Ron stared at me and then decided to elaborate

"We have a huge game against Slytherin soon! And we have to practice if we want to win and no offence Draco but you have GOT to practice and..." Ron started and soon the whole table was engaged in the conversation, and soon instead of the insulting names he was being called Draco, being treated like an equal.

But it wouldn't last. I saw the looks the Slytherin table were giving me, Harry and the rest of Gryffindor saw as well and in a matter of seconds a huge barrier was formed around me, I panicked thinking they were against me, I went to push away but Harry laid a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me reassuringly. I instantly stopped panicking and drew my wand like the others had; I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw that most of them had done the same. A hex was uttered and all hell broke loose, then it got physical with people running forward and throwing punches. I was screaming curses as quick as an auror but someone attacked me from my side and threw me to the ground, I can throw hexes quicker than any teacher but when it become physical I'm useless, whoever was attacking me was strong because I felt my ribs crack and my nose bleed as kicks and punches rained down on me. Then one really powerful kick was aimed at my head and everything went black, I heard someone far off scream my name and everything stopped. I felt my life exit my body and everything I held close fly off. Like a painful sleep...

A/N

So what do you think! Will Draco die? Who beat him up? And why did it get this mad! You shall soon find out!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

So this is chapter five! In this we will find out what the hell happened in the fight, who hurt Draco and why it went crazy! Enjoy and remember- REVIEWS ARE LOVE!

It was black, misty I tried to move but I was stuck. I could hear someone screaming, my body was being shaken. Then everything turned a perfect white, I heard mumbling, footsteps, people were rushing around me sending spell after spell coursing through my body, I could hear screams of protests and crying I felt myself being drawn to these cries, I ached to be free from the never ending white but no matter how much I tried to move from this spot I couldn't. Everything turned green then gold, it switched between the two colours as I heard a voice, softly calling my name, holding my hand "Dray, wake up babe, I need you… don't leave me now, please just don't…" the voice called. I'd had enough. I started small, I tried to move my fingers, and they were like lead but I remembered my love for this voice and I pulled myself towards it… YES I had moved my fingers; I did it again and again just to be sure. Then I decided to move it a step up, I opened my eyes and the colours stopped, I looked around and saw the voice, my love, Harry. "Hey sexy, did you miss me?" I mumbled testing my mouth

"Dray you're actually… I mean you're really…" Harry started but cut himself off crushing his lips on to mine. I returned gratefully but winced when he leaned on my ribcage.

"Be careful Harry, his rib cage is still healing!" Someone said. I turned around and saw Hermione and Ron sitting opposite of Harry. I looked around the room properly and saw a temporary bed placed next to mine and that my bed was full of chocolates and cards, I picked one up and saw it was from a girl called Ginny Weasley, it had lots of little smiley faces and a badly rhyming poem but it had a lot of work and love put into it, I smiled and put it back on the shelf trying hard not to spill the hundred or so others and turned to Harry. "This might sound like something out of your never ending muggle images but how long was I asleep?"

"Err well something between a few well weeks" Harry started looking away shamefully

"How long _EXACTLY_ was I out for Harry?" I warned

"8 weeks and a day" Ron said

"How did you know exactly?" I asked Ron questioningly

Harry pulled a calendar out of one of the drawers and showed me, all the dates I had been out were crossed off some were crossed daintily and some were wobbly, as if it had taken all Harry's will power to cross it. I looked up to him and smiled but then it faded away when I heard someone enter the Hospital wing, shrieking my name. Pansy Parkinson ran up to me and went to envelope me in a hug, Harry stood between her and me and stared down at her. She sidled past him and looked at me; I decided to make her pay for years of her chasing after me. "Who are you?" I asked Pansy tilting my head and using all my Malfoy training to stop me from laughing.

"It's me Draco babes, your one true love!" She shrieked taking it to her advantage that I had 'forgotten' her

"I don't love you! I love Harry you are to ugly to be loved!" I turned to Harry and pulled his head down kissing him deeply, Harry taking care not to touch my ribs. I turned to Pansy and smirked, "I would never love you for so many reasons, now leave you random stupid girl."

As soon as she left we erupted into laughter, which was cut short for me as my ribcage was in agony.

"Back to seriousness, I have just one question…" I said, something had been bugging me since I had woken up

"What is it Dray?" Harry asked

"Who was it that but me in here for 8 weeks?" I asked

"And a day…" Ron added

"It was…

A/N

Bwahahaha you're not finding out until I get a review! This review can be horrible and nasty or it could be a simple 'good' but it would mean a lot! So PRETTY PLEASE PLEASEEEE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N

So I never got a review… but I really like this story and I wanted to continue it even though it's not very popular. So in this chapter we find out who hospitalized Draco and why and, for my fans, I've added a little extra! So enjoy!

"It was…" Harry started, but was cut off when my godfather, Severus Snape barged into the hospital wing, he looked angry but I could see a bit of relief in his eyes. "I heard you were awake you stupid boy! What possessed you to do such a stupid and reckless thing? Showing yourself and Mr. Potter to the whole school and not thinking you would be harmed?! And the school work you two have missed is tremendous and…"

"Shut up!" I shouted "When was the last time you cared about me? When was the last time you cared about what I wanted, what I do, how I want to live my life? You and my Father are just the same, obnoxious and hateful. No one will ever love you and you will never feel love, you are a jealous prick!" I screamed, not caring that my ribs hurt or that he was a professor, in my eyes he was always the same.

Snape took a step back when he heard my words; nobody ever talked to Snape that way, it wasn't allowed, no body dared. I flipped my feet over my bed and stood up only to fall. Harry ran over to me as Hermione and Ron tried to help me up, I waved them away, "I want to try and walk on my own... please..." I said trying not to cry from the pain in my ribs. I grabbed on to the side of the bed and hauled myself up, and whilst leaning on the bed frame I hobbled over to Snape and looked him in the eyes. "When have you ever cared about me?!" I spat at him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Snape stormed out I managed three more steps before falling again, but this time I let everyone help me up. "So you were saying Harry?" I said trying to act like nothing happened. Harry blinked then smiled warmly at me, God I loved him.

"Well... the person that put you here was Blaise. Blaise Zabini." Harry said looking ashamed.

"Why would he do that?" I asked. Blaise had been my best friend since we were children, why would he lash out and hurt me like that?

I felt a searing pain go through the arm with the dark mark and I screamed as the voice of the Dark Lord roared through my head.

"Why do you defile me you stupid boy, do you think you will succeed? I will hunt down your little friends; I will hunt down your fuck buddy, and I Will Kill You. I opened my eyes and saw Hermione staring at me looking concerned "What happened? " She asked

"Where's Harry?" I said looking around

"He collapsed at the same time as you and he kept on screaming... What the hell happened?"

A/N

OMG! What happened! I know something you don't know! But I need some inspiration...

Good Bellatrix/ Bad Bellatrix

What happens with Snape?

What should happen with Voldemort?

Thank you for reading dearies!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hey guys! Sorry for not updating but I had terrible writers block and a lot to consider in this story. I have been in Peru Thank you to my reviewer Emynicole123 who set me back on track! So it gets a bit complicated in this chapter but bear with!

Severus Snape stormed out to Hogsmede and appareted to Malfoy Manor; he stormed through the gate and threw a jelly legs jinx at an unlucky peacock that got in his way. "Damn the stupid peacocks. Damn all the freaking Malfoy family." Snape muttered as he walked up to the door but he stopped and smiled. "All except you Lucius, who would I love if you were damned?" Snape chuckled and knocked on the door. Lucius opened the door and was met with a pair of stone cold black eyes; the sexy greasy haired git, his man, was home.

"What took you so long? It took me hours to shake of Narccisa. She still has not grasped the concept that I do **not **love her, and the news of Draco being in a coma for 2 months is still a shock to me. When will that boy ever learn to keep his head down and shut his mouth?" Lucius gabbled to Severus as they headed towards the dining room; a magnificent room with snakes carved into the fire place and green plush sofas.

"Your son is awake and pissed off at us because we 'hate' him, oh and he was beaten up by Blaise Zabini, is in love with Harry Potter, friends with the mudblood and the traitor, says I will never feel love and that I am a jealous prick, his Dark mark is acting up again and his ribs are healing extremely slowly." Snape informed watching the Malfoy's change from relief to anger.

"BLAISE HAS BEEN HIS FRIEND FOR YEARS, WHY WOULD HE HURT MY SON NOW? AND THE POTTER BRAT! WHY THE FUCK...!" Lucius started to rant but was cut off

"Indoor voices Malfoy. We don't want to wake the peacocks." Snape teased, **almost** smiling at the face Malfoy pulled.

"I'll owl him in the morning." Lucius muttered "He really worried me, I do love my son, I only have him to take on my name and the way he's acting will land him with worse than broken ribs he's just like..."

"He's just like you. Falling in love with the boy he hates, getting into fights and watching the boy he loves getting his nose broken and his head caved in." Snape sighed, looking at the man he loved. "You have to tell Draco soon. He needs to know, he **has** to know that he is our son, our dragon."

"There is bigger news than that for him, I hope to inform him via owl tomorrow and hope that he..." Lucius started

"No wonder he doesn't trust us, all he ever gets is letter after letter about how his life should turn out, about whom he should be and who he can love. Why should he not rebel? Why not hate us? We have to tell him face to face. He has to hear it from _**us**_." Snape countered ending on a barely audible whisper.

"I'll sort out a meeting over the weekend for him to visit, if, that is he is ready to hear it..." Lucius said rubbing his temples. Snape pulled Lucius' head up to meet his eyes and leaned in to kiss the overly worried idiot. God he always over thought shit like this.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hermione, Ron, Harry and I spent hours in the library- when I could finally walk- looking for something that explained what had happened in the hospital wing. We had all been interviewed by auror's about what had happened and we all had to take veritesium and a few details me and Harry had hoped to keep secret were spilled. What made it worse was the fact that it was Harry's metamorphous friend 'Tonks' that was interviewing us. After yet another long day of juggling interviews with lessons and searching in the library and of course putting aside time for my boyfriend, I walked up to the Gryffindor common room where he slept due to the current 'problem' with the Slytherins, and saw my Owl, Lilith* with a Malfoy sealed letter tied to his claw, I rushed over and fed Lilith one of Hedwigs' treats hoping she didn't mind. Then I carefully removed the letter, wary that it might be a howler, I opened it and saw that it read:

_To Draco Abbadon Eblis Orthon* Malfoy_

_I am glad you have survived the little fight that you undoubtedly brought upon yourself, before you grab a quill and write in protest I want you to wait until you have completely read this letter, after that it is all up to you. Severus Snape and I have some important information regarding you and Potter, we would like to arrange a meeting with you to talk. Please consider Draco and remember, no matter how much you hate me you are my only son and I love you even though you can be a little shite at times. If you are willing to meet me and Severus then at 00:17 on 04 Nov. 13 this letter will turn into a portkey to Malfoy Manor. I hope I can rely on you. _

_Lucius Malfoy _

I cast a time spell and swore, it was the 4th and it was 10 past midnight, I ran downstairs and found Harry reading a book. "Owl, letter, Malfoy manor, portkey, HURRY!" I gabbled grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him out of the common room. No one can use portkeys in school and if we got caught we would be expelled. Harry and I were seekers so we were extremely fast on and off a broom. Sometimes we hold races around the school but it always resulted in a push fight and by the time we finished we would be battered. So we ran and made it outside, neither of us had shoes and there was 6 inches of snow covering our feet. The letter in my hand was glowing and I grabbed Harry's hand and felt like I was being lifted and thrown at a wall but never really getting hurt, I opened my eyes and looked up "Home Sweet Home!" I said smiling at Harry who popped up next to me.

"Tell my why the fuck we're here Draco. I HATE PORTKEYS!" Harry yelled looking considerably greener than before. He looked dizzy and before I could ask him if he was ok he ran over to a highly expensive Shenzhen Nongke Orchid and hurled _**ALL OVER IT.**_ I tried not to sigh as I cast scourgify, the plant would never look the same. I patted my boyfriends back and handed him the letter as I walked towards the gate. Shit. I left my wand in the common room. "Please tell me you have your wand, Harry" I said.

"Yeah but why do you need it?" Harry asked

"Just watch" I said taking his wand and muttering the spell that opened the gate. Snape could open the gate wordlessly and without his wand. I noticed Harry shivering and pulled him through the now opened gate slipping his wand back in his pocket; I huddled up next to him and ran over to the door of Malfoy Manor. I was home.

A/N

So waddaya think? There are a few epic surprises in the next chapter! Review n stuff and I will upload soon ~Charlotte~ Oh and

*Lilith- Owl Demon

Abbadon- King of the Demons in Hell

Eblis-The Persian version of Satan. His name means 'despair'.

Orthon- A minor demon known for possession of bodies.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

So here's the next instalment in my very first fan-fic! I am really proud of this! So in this Draco receives a bit too many shocks! In this Narcissa is a bit like pansy to Draco, if you get what I mean! So read and ENJOY bitches!

I knocked on the huge door and waited, I noticed how cold Harry was, my clothes are made of a heavier fabric but Harry's seemed lighter and he looked so sad and cold so I huddled up next to him and wrapped my arms around his stocky build. Being seekers had built us up well and I could see Harry's strong build and the starting of his six-pack peeking through his loose top; it took all my Malfoy training not to jump Harry right there. The door opened and revealed a thoroughly relieved Lucius Malfoy, I turned to stone still holding Harry, but my grip must have tightened on Harry because he noticed something was wrong. "Can we come in sir? It _**is**_ snowing and we are slightly underdressed…" Harry pointed suggestively at us shivering to make a point.

"Yes, of course! Please excuse my lack of manners; I trust your trip went well?" Lucius queried nodding at Harry

"I hate portkeys..." Harry mumbled quietly, just out of fathers reach "Yes everything was fine." He said wearing an extremely fake smile.

"Severus is in the dining room, I trust you will join us?"

"Of course father" I said in my darkest voice.

We walked into the dining room and I motioned for Harry to sit then I made a big deal of sitting on his lap. His arms instantly went around my waist and I saw, no! I saw Snape give the same love filled smile- that Harry always gives me- to my father! What the hell was happening?! Lucius smiled then his face turned serious, as if he remembered something. "I heard that your dark mark was hurting again Draco, do you have any idea why?" He asked

"I thought it was just him calling me again, but it never hurt that bad and it affected Harry." I said tracing my finger over his lightning bolt scar making him blush.

"When the dark lord was giving you your dark mark the strain that was pulling his soul apart broke and a piece of it latched onto you effectively making _you_ a hocrux." Lucius explained

"That's not all" Snape said, before I could say something, looking ashamed "Before Dumbledore died he told me something about Mr. Potter, when he was a child the dark lord tried to kill him, as _**everyone**_ undoubtedly knows, Lily Evens cast herself between them creating a shield over Harry. The curse rebounded and 'killed' the dark lord, as he felt himself dying a piece of his soul latched on to Harry, giving him his parselmouth abilities, his ability to see into the dark lords mind and his trade mark _lightning bolt scar. _Harry is also a Hocrux. And to kill the dark lord, you have to kill the hocruxes." Snape finished quietly not looking anyone in the eyes.

I stared at Harry. I felt my safe little world where I smirked and glared and... And _lived, _collapse. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down but I failed and found myself shaking, then I lost it. I wrenched myself out of Harry's arms and jumped up kicking over a coffee table in the process. I tried to think, to comprehend what I had just heard. "YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME DIE!" I screamed "YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT ME TO DIE IN THE HOSPITAL WING AND SAVED ME THIS!"

"It only works if it is the dark lord himself that kills you..." Lucius whispered "I would give anything to be in your place Draco."

"BUT YOU'RE NOT IN MY FUCKING PLACE! DOES MOTHER KNOW ABOUT THIS? DOES SHE KNOW I'M GOING TO FUCKING DIE?!" I spat. Harry wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight I could tell he was crying as my shirt was damp, and I found myself crying as well and slightly rocking. After what seemed like forever I managed to pull myself together and saw Harry do the same.

"Your mother..." Lucius smiled "Narcissa isn't your mother Draco... You don't have a 'mother' Draco"

"How can I not have a mother?" I asked "That doesn't make sense unless... Unless I have two fathers."

"How does that work?" Harry asked

"Well there is adoption, but I look too much like my father, there is surrogates which couldn't be possible seeing as I do not have a mother or in some rare cases there is a pregnancy potion that somehow works but I don't know how and don't want to know how." I explained emphasizing the last part "So that just leaves the question of who my father is." I said, I felt so anxious and hoped that my father hadn't randomly got off with any random guy

"Draco... I'm your father." Snape said

I stared wide eyed at Severus Snape, my father, then at Lucius, also my father. I felt everything overload and I passed out.

"Always with the dramatic exits!" I heard Harry muttered

A/N

HAHAHA! I _**LOVED**_ writing this chapter! I hope you liked it! PLEASE review! I've only had 1 review and it really bums me out. All it takes is a simple GOOD or BAD and I'll be satisfied. But I'm going to continue this! Reviews help me upload quicker. Thanks for reading and staying with me this far! ~Charlotte~


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

So I'm doing something a bit different for this chapter. It's gonna be from the P.O.V of most of the characters but no Draco but I will introduce him later on! Have fun and REVIEW. Reviews help me upload quicker and if I don't get a review for this chapter I stop uploading. ~Charlotte~

*Hermione's P.O.V

It had been three days since Harry and Draco had vanished to Malfoy manor and they hadn't spoken a word about what had happened there and frankly, I was pissed off. But I would be patient. I was good at being patient. Sometimes. I waited outside the boy's dormitory for either Harry or Draco, Harry walked out. Then I attacked. "You are going to tell me everything that happened inside Malfoy manor or Merlin help me, Harry James Potter I will hex you where you stand!" I whispered harshly jabbing him with my wand

"Jesus Christ Hermione, are you trying to give me an aneurysm?" Harry said trying to catch his breath.

"You and Draco disappeared, Harry, Only to turn up the next ay to shrug it off? If it was that minor why not just owl it to you? Why must you keep us in the dark when we can help?"

"Because it's not all mine to tell, Hermione. I want to make sure that Draco is ready to tell as well as me."

"Did you get _**married?**_" I asked staring at Harry

"Well, no but I wouldn't have minded _that_..." Harry said wistfully

"All in due time potter, we can't have another big scandal any time soon or the hospital wing will be seeing a _lot_ more of me and your calendars" Draco said from behind us

"**Holy fucking Jesus, can people STOP doing THAT**" Harry said, once again jumping ten feet in the air and trying to catch his breath

"Who's Jesus?" Draco asked looking deeply puzzled

"Long story." I said

*Harry's P.O.V

After my little _chat _with Hermione I turned to Draco. "Do you want to tell yet or do you need more time?" I asked

"Depends what part you want to tell." He said not looking me in the eyes

"How about the part where we both fucking die? Hmm? Doesn't that sound a tiny bit more fucking _important_ to you? Or should we make this the Draco Malfoy show and sit back in wonder?" I whispered getting louder and louder "Oh I know it's hard for you Draco, but you have a family that _care _about you, that love you, that are fucking alive for you. You get to say goodbye to them. **I don't want to **_**fucking DIE!**_" I screamed choking on the last few words tears streaming down my face. Hermione was staring at me and crying as well and somewhere in between my rant Ron had joined her. I looked around then ran, full tilt out of the room running and running and never wanting to stop because I knew that if I stopped I would never start again. I heard Ron call my name and it made me feel worse, I ran outside, and onto the Quidditch field where I stopped and let it all out. I screamed and cursed and cried and bawled like a baby, until I was left, curled up in a little ball, trying to make myself shrink into nothing.

I heard footsteps but I didn't look up, I didn't move. "Harry?" Draco whispered "Harry I'm sorry, I'm sorry that we're stuck in this. I'm sorry that we have to die to save the fucking world. But you aren't alone Harry. You think Ron and Hermione and everyone else is going to look the other way? I've lost all my friends in my house, Blaise, Pansy, Theo. I gave that all up because I want to be with you, and I still do. I'm not going anywhere Harry, not without you." He said

I turned around to the puffy eyed blonde and whispered so quietly I was sure he wouldn't hear me "I want to live."

"We aren't dying yet Harry" Draco said lying down next to me "We can do all sorts of crazy shit... like maybe getting married?"

I looked up at Draco and stared

"Harry James Potter, I love you and I always will, and before we die at the hands of Voldemort I want to be with the man I love." Draco said looking straight into my eyes he looked nervous. I pulled his head towards mine and kissed him deeply, our tongues fighting, teeth clashing. I let out a moan and just then I realised I hadn't said yes. I pulled away and looked at Draco. "I'd love to spend what's left of my life with you Draco as my husband, I love you."

Draco held my left hand and I held his left hand, and together we cast the spell that would craft our engagement/wedding rings "matrimonium incantatores" we said.

A silver snake wound itself around my ring finger "anguem?" I whispered, Draco looked at me and it took me a second to notice I had spoken in parseltounge. "It means snake." I said. The snake came to a stop and hissed, then its eyes turned to precisely cut emeralds.

I looked at Draco's hand and saw a lion padding around his ring finger before roaring and shaking its mane before settling down, its eyes turning to emeralds. "Indulge me, what's Lion in parseltounge?" Draco asked not letting go of my hand "Leo." I said then I remembered "So much for keeping the scandals to a minimum!" I said laughing.

"Let's only tell a few people then. Keep it on the down key." Draco said

"Well let's go _now_ I want to tell Ron and Hermione and…and" I said but I knew the only person I really wanted to tell was Sirius. "I'm sorry Harry." Draco said "I know there where a lot more people you wanted to tell but we have to look forward." I nodded. We walked hand in hand back up to the fat lady portrait and prepared ourselves. I leaned over and kissed Draco. "Ah young love." The portrait sighed

A/N

WOW! Bet you weren't expecting that! Like I said if I don't get a review for this chapter I stop. So get TYPING.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

Bad news chums! This story is about to come to an end D': but never fear! It is an epic ending! But I say epic, not necessarily happy! So after this chapter this all finishes! The amount of reviews I get will determine the turn out. I should probably mention that all the hocruxes were destroyed by Dumbledore before he died apart from Draco and Harry, and they are both married now (the spell bound them) and that I'm feeling VERY hyper active today and will probably have to take nitro-glycerine pills that will make me drowsy so this will be a F.U.N chapter. ~Charlotte~

We told Hermione first, no offence to Ronald, but we hope she would be quieter. Never has a Slytherin been so wrong. She screamed and scolded and stared and muttered and gaped at us. Soon I started to doubt if it had been a good idea, but the benefit of doubt was taken away when the castle _shook_! "The fuck was that?!" Ron screamed running in and sliding, falling comically. As Hermione stood to help Ron up, Remus Lupin appareted into the room making Harry jump for the third time that day "_For __**FUCKS **__sake! Pl_ ease stop doing that!" Harry screamed

"You'd better get used to it Harry there are a lot more people coming through!" Remus said

"I don't mean to interrupt but why exactly are you here anyway?" I asked staring at our DADA teacher

"We are at war child!" Kingsley Shaklebolt said apperating next to Remus. The pair turned away and started to discuss tactics and ways to defend them.

"How were you able to apperate in here?" Harry questioned

"McGonagall is dead. Zabini killed her to let the death eaters into the castle, which means nothing is stopping the death eaters from apperating in." Remus explained

"But there is nothing to stop us from apperating out!" Ron said, looking like a child who had solved a particularly difficult puzzle.

"Well that takes care of everyone but those who failed the apparition test and will probably harm themselves and others" Kingsley looked pointedly at Ron "and all those who can't apperate because they're underage."

"Well shit." Ron said

"SILENCE!" a voice screamed, ringing in everyone's head "I want you Harry, save the lives of all your friends. Don't let them suffer because of your stubbornness. Meet me in the forbidden forest in 10 minutes, or watch as all those you care about, even your spouse, DIE!"

The voice fell silent and everyone stopped talking.

"Mate, your MARRIED?" Ron said staring at Harry

"Long story Ronald. Hermione will explain later, what I want to know is how he knew we were talking and that we're married!" I said turning to Harry

"I can see into his mind, he must be able to see into mine..." Harry started but another tremor shook through the school.

"We have to stop this Harry, together?" I said looking at Harry. I held on to his hand and looked into his eyes

"Together" Harry said. I leaned in to kiss him and as soon as our lips met we appareted out the castle.

"Wait... Harry married Draco?" Ron said "Bloody Hell!"

We arrived almost at the centre of the forest and we heard voices

"No sign of him my lord" someone said

"He will show. Either that or I find him." Voldemort said

I looked to Harry and he nodded. I gripped his hand and we stood from our spot walking towards the spot that the dark lord was waiting.

"Draco, don't do it!" Lucius shouted, he looked awful, his hair was ragged and his eyes were red from crying

I gripped Harry's hand tighter as the dark lord pointed his wand at us. "Two birds with one stone, any last words to your son Lucius? Anything you want to say to the boy-who-lived?" Voldemort said smiling manically.

"True love conquers all." Lucius whispered

"Well if that's true then why aren't I _**dead**_ yet?" Voldemort laughed. He looked at the boys still holding hands "Avada Kedavra " he screamed and I fell with Harry by my side, all life left me and this time I felt for certain that it wasn't coming back like last time.

Everything was pale and I couldn't see anything properly. I looked around and saw a familiar figure lying next to me. "Harry?" I whispered.

A/N

Next chapter is the ending and epilogue! YEY! Are you excited? I know I am! But if I don't get a review there will be no ending. Just saying. ~Charlotte~


	11. ENDING!

A/N

This is the end! OMG! I am so excited to write this! I got my review so here you go! I hope you enjoy and thank you to all those who've been reading this Fanfic from the start, you've really spurred me on! So this is the last instalment of Harry? So have fun! ~Charlotte~

EPILOUGE

The figure walked up to the gravestones and sighed; fighting back tears he placed a bouquet of flowers between the two but made no move to stand up. Another figure placed a hand on his shoulder. "They didn't have to die." the first whispered.

Harry looked at Draco and sighed. It was snowing and Draco showed no signs of wanting to move. But he couldn't blame him. The first gravestone had the name Lucius Malfoy engraved into it and the second engraved with Severus Snape, and underneath both was engraved: Love Conquers All. Harry kneeled down beside Draco and put an arm around him, holding him tight.

"I'm sorry Draco. I- I know how it feels." Harry said.

"Can I have a minute? I'll meet you by the gate, I just need a moment." Draco asked. Harry nodded and walked off. Draco looked down at the gravestones and smiled.

"After all we went through, all the fights and tantrums. All the forgotten homework and snide remarks, and you were my father. It was you all along. But you're still the greasy haired git. And you, all the lies and the shouting and the slamming doors and broken antiques and you still called me your son. I love you both. I'll visit soon, I promise. "Draco said, before standing up and leaving his fathers. Harry was waiting at the gate when Draco approached him and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you for being there for me Harry." Draco whispered

"Thank you for wanting the company." Harry whispered. They appareted back to their house, and were met with the screams of their two children; their daughter Anguem who was 6 and their son Leo who was 8. A flustered Hermione walked in and smiled. "We've had great fun today, haven't we guys?" Hermione said laughing. Both the kids laughed and nodded running over to Hermione they high-fived her and ran off to play a game of catch. "Thanks for watching them Hermione." Draco said, hugging his friend.

"It's not a problem! It keeps me young looking after those two!" Hermione laughed "I need to get home or Ginny will start to worry" Hermione explained before calling out goodbye to the kids and apperating.

"Still can't believe she rejected Ron for his sister..." Harry smiled

"I don't think he can either!" Draco laughed, remembering the face on the red head.

"Come on! Let's get the tykes to bed before they wake the neighbours!"

"You get Leo, _I'll _get Anguem!"

"No way! It's your turn to try and catch Leo!"

"I caught him last night!"

"Liar! I Caught them both last night, _you_ were sleeping off that hangover!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Harry laughed. Running off to find his daughter, and leaving Draco looking gobsmacked. Sometimes having a metamorphougus son who would tend to turn the colour of the wallpaper was fun, when it was Draco trying to find him of course!

A/N

All done! Yes! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it took so long! I just had MASSIVE writers block! But after 6 cups of coffee I came up with this! Thank you for reading and sticking with it! ~Charlotte~


End file.
